1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage and display devices for personal or office use, and more particularly to a DIY rack assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing storage and display devices for personal or office use mostly take the form of a unitary structure with a single function, such as the hook on the wall for hanging objects, pen holder standing on a table, stationery container, LCD stand, lamp holder, etc. in addition to the fact that the function of these storage devices is limited and not extensible due to the restriction of the unitary structure, the storage devices are space consuming if they stand side by side on a table.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.